


Die with Hilarity, or die not at all

by Darrilshrugs



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Afterlife, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darrilshrugs/pseuds/Darrilshrugs
Summary: At his final end, Percival meets again with the Raven Queen.A short, bittersweet drabble.





	Die with Hilarity, or die not at all

**Author's Note:**

> I have been elated and broken since episode 114. 
> 
> I have had many thoughts about how this week will go, and my thoughts turned to this small concept. Not deep, but not so sad either.

Percival de Rolo once again stood before a god.

In darkness, with no sense of size or distance, she loomed. A long loop of golden thread hung from her hands, the light that had made it glow from within now fading away with the end of his life.

She began to speak to him, from behind her expressionless mask, about the end of his time. The long, impactful life he had led - the people he had saved, those he had loved, the great changes on the world that he had wrought.

Percival de Rolo stood before a god and laughed at her.

At first he barked, and pressed his hand to his mouth. That bark turned into a wracking cackle and then a full-body fit that bent him over. He fell to his knees, which no longer ached, and arched his back, which bent easily like it had when he had been young, as he banged his fists on the floor as he laughed.

After what felt like minutes, he caught his breath and was able to speak, still hunched over in the darkness. "I know who I am, and the things I have done. We have spoken before and I have nothing left to say to you. Do with me what you will, but this is a conversation I have no interest in having."

In the dark that defied senses, he heard a brush of cloth against unseen flooring, as something approached from behind him.

The arm across his shoulders felt familiar, though it had been so many years. The voice was one from his memories, seemingly too dour to hold the smirk that accompanied it.

“C’mon now Freddie, this isn’t very dignified.”

Percival recalled his wife’s indignant challenge to a green dragon, and giggles returned with a vengeance as he pulled the arm toward him. “Apologies, brother, but Vox Machina never does anything with dignity!”

And in the presence of the Matron of Ravens, her champion and the dead Lord of Whitestone collapsed against one another, in full-fledged fits of laughter.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Together Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522972) by [Darrilshrugs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darrilshrugs/pseuds/Darrilshrugs)




End file.
